Ace Combat 3 Omake 3: Snoozebrain
by Sadhana PlaystationFan Zola
Summary: On one such morning, one of the pilots has a bit of a sleep deprivation. When his friends try to wake him up, hijinks ensue in this omake.


Ace Combat 3 Omake 3: Snoozebrain

AC3 Characters:  
Erich, Fiona, Rena, Cynthia, Keith, and Dision

* * *

Starts out with Erich sleeping in his room, unaware that its way past the time to get up. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. A dozed Erich briefly looks at the door before groaning and going back to sleep. Ignoring the fact that his copilots are trying to wake him up.

Fiona says, "Hey Snoozebrain! Time to get up!". With Rena following with, "I know it's a holiday today, but as your team leader that's an order!" Feeling rather annoyed, Fiona discreetly looks at Rena and replies, "Seriously? Right now?" With Rena answering back, "I OUTRANK YOU!", while giving Fiona an annoyed look. Both female pilots become increasingly annoyed by the second, the longer Erich refuses to get up. Fiona gives out a final warning to Erich, "Last chance Erich! Get up or we're coming in!" Coming from beyond the door, Erich simply shouts "Go away!" to the two pilots. Startling them for a bit before becoming angry. Before they barge into the room, they say, "THAT'S IT! WE'RE COMING IN!". The door opens to see Erich still sleeping on the bed, with a green-colored blanket and two white pillows. The room itself, glazed in the morning light, was surprisingly clean unlike Fiona's half-messy room and Rena's lack of interior decorations. Fiona walks around the bed to the side where Erich is sleeping, and responds with "Alright "alarm clock", time to wake up." Erich, still dozed off, mumbles "Not now mom. Wake me up in 10 minutes." That comment briefly confuses Fiona for a second before putting on a grin while saying "Okay, you asked for it.", before she picks up Erich but has trouble carrying him due to his weight. The latter, still dozed off, once again mumbles "No I don't wanna get up for school it's too early!", like a dozing child before school. Still struggling to carry him, Fiona asks Rena to help her out, but the latter stood there, impressed by Fiona's feat of strength and responds with, "God, Fiona! I didn't know you were that strong- Cutting her off Fiona says, "HELP ME RIGHT NOW!" Prompting Rena to help Fiona carry a dozing Erich, but she too is having trouble as they suddenly both lose balance and fall on the bed. Erich and Rena land on their backs, but Fiona lands on her stomach, as her right arm is caught underneath his back, seemingly giving it a closed fracture. Fiona shouts in pain, "MY ARM! HIS BACK IS ON MY ARM!" Rena recovers from the fall but discovers a hand groping her right breast, unaware that is a female hand in which Erich's hands are above his head. Reacting in shock, just like a typical anime cliche, she accidentally slaps at Erich, which wakes him up from his slumber. Unfortunately, he feels a sting coming from his left cheek, and in his mind deduces that it's a slap that came from Rena. Erich gets up, releasing Fiona's right arm, and calls out Rena's name in anger, with an immediately apologetic Rena responding with "SORRY! Sorry! I meant to hit Fiona since it's her hand but I thought it was your hand instead." She nervously chuckles before receiving a bash on the head by Erich as payback for the earlier slap, despite her apology. Fiona, now clutching her already broken arm, says, "I think I need to see the medic about my arm." Erich responds with, "Huh? What happened?" With Rena replying, "Your weight, that's what happened." Thinking it was an insult, Erich retorts, "So now you're calling me fat? It's because of the chocolate cake last night, right?" Not wanting to let the argument spin out of control, Rena attempts to calm him down by telling him not to get excited over small things. But the argument starts to worsen before its interrupted by an already annoyed and desperate Fiona as she replies with, "I NEED TO GET TO THE DOCTOR NOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Time passes later as the three exit the medical office with Fiona's right arm in a sling. Erich, feeling responsible for unknowingly breaking her arm, apologizes to her by saying "Sorry Fi. Because of me it looks like you're out of action until your arm recovers", but she rejects the apology due to the fact that it was HER fault in the first place. And she responds with "Don't apologize, it's my fault anyways." The matter has been resolved as Erich yawns. However, both pilots are now aware of his unusual sleeping habits and sleep deprivation he's been having since becoming a fighter pilot. Attempting to start the conversation off, Fiona questions him with, "Now I must digress, what's up with your sleeping habit of yours?" Rena joins in with a related question, "Are you really that sleep deprived?" Seeing that the two are so persistent, Erich sighs before giving out his answer, "You know how it is in this line of work. Ever since my first sortie, I didn't get enough sleep. Random sorties just suddenly come up without notice." Fiona responds with, "Look, your yawning is becoming more frequent now than before. Did you go to the doctor?" Erich answers as he once again yawns, "Yes, and he said the same thing." Worried about his condition, Fiona says, "By the looks of it, your body's telling you that your sleep deprivation is getting worse. And we were just at the doctor's now, so why didn't you have yourself checked out as we came in?" Suddenly, he doesn't respond, leaving Fiona wondering why, as he immediately falls face first to the floor, shocking both Rena and Fiona. Both pilots call out his name in fear, as Rena kneels down and places her hand on his unconscious head, checking for fever, but there is none. Worried that it could be worse, both girls called out for help as Rena notices the medical office from earlier is just nearby. She asks Fiona if they can carry him. But due to her broken arm, Fiona responds, "No I can't. My arm is broken." "What do we do?", as Rena starts to get emotional, "What's going on, is he gonna die?" Not wanting to worry her, Fiona reassures her, "Don't say that! He's not dead yet!" Unexpectedly, two strangers pick up an unconscious Erich, revealed immediately to be both Dision and Keith, General Resource's top ace pilots. Dision, says to the girls, "We got this.", as the four pilots, along with Erich, head to the office.

An hour passes with Erich waking up and while slowly getting up, he asks, "What happened?", relieving the four pilots of any further worry. Medical office doctor responds to his question, "Glad you're awake. This goes to show that your fatigue just got worse. To put it simply, your body just simply "switched off" due to lack of sleep. It could've gotten even more worse if this keeps up. You've should've come to me earlier when you had the chance, but I think it's your duties as a fighter pilot preventing you from getting a checkup. In short, it's your own fault for not seeing me about this sooner." Embarrassed and in realization, Erich apologizes to the doctor, but claims that he would overcome his sleep deprivation as he's far from giving up on piloting. The doctor writes the diagnosis to Erich's superiors and advises him to take 4-5 weeks off so that he can get the required 8 hours sleep he needs. Before he leaves, the doctor says, "Now if you'll excuse me folks, I have another patient waiting."

Feeling a sense of pride, Fiona berates Erich with "See? What did I tell you? I knew this would happen!" With Dision noting "Even in General we have to have the required sleep to make it through the day." Keith adds in with "At least I'm not the one who's suffering from sleep deprivation. Besides, if anyone should be blaming for the random scrambles it should be her!" Feeling challenged, Fiona responds with "What's that supposed to mean?" as they both enter a heated argument. Rena, kneeling on the bedside, is relieved to see him awake, because she thought, and in tears, that he was going to die. She cries in a comic fashion as Dision laughs in humor. Erich responds with "What are you talking about? I won't die from something stupid. Otherwise, what would be left for me if I don't spend my paycheck?" Both Erich and Dision laugh at the joke with Rena still crying on the bedside with tears staining the blanket and Keith and Fiona still argue.

Panning out, Cynthia, Fiona's older sister, is standing out in the corridor, looking at the five pilots before breaking the fourth wall and looking at the audience while saying "What are you looking at?" before the iris out. Just immediately following after, Cynthia shouts "WAIT!" as she tries to keep the black circle from closing. With her final words being before the circle completely closes, "That's all the screentime I have for this Omake?"

The End

* * *

Author's Notes & Disclaimer:

Sorry it's been so long since my last fanfic. I don't know, but in my mind, I kind picture of what Erich Yeager would behave in the real world, since the events in Ace Combat 3 were a simulation. And so I thought of him being sleep deprived due to either assigned sorties or random scrambles. On another note, I will refrain from making fanfics in script format as per guidelines. I didn't know until recently that it's frowned upon for lack of artistic skill. And as always, I do not own _Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere_ nor it's characters. The game and characters all belong to Namco.


End file.
